Metella
by Smiley12341
Summary: Hermione drinks a strange glass of butterbeer, turning her into a cat... Malfoy needs a new pet...
1. Diagon Alley

** _Metella_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a Draco/Hermione fanfic that will hopefully turn out humorous, but I don't know, lets see where it leads. I hope you all like it, and I am writing it because I am getting tired of all the dark stories. It is written in Hermione's/ Draco's/Narrator's POV. Oh, and I WOULD LOVE TO DEDICATE THIS STORY TO MY FRIEND NUSHNUSH FOR COMING UP WITH SO MANY GREAT IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. SHE IS PRETTY MUCH MY CO AUTHOR! THANK YOU NUSHNUSH! Here you go! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Hermione's POV:

It was a sunny July day in Diagon Alley. I was on my way to get new things for my fifth year at Hogwarts. I wanted to get my things early so that I could get the best supplies before they were gone. I nervously shoved my way through the crowd of colorful, noisy witches and wizards. This was my first year shopping for my supplies alone. I usually went with Ron and Harry, but neither of them were able to go this early. Ron was in Egypt again, until the end of August, and without Ron, Harry had no way of going. I sighed and headed towards Gringotts to get money for my things.

I headed in and greeted the goblin by handed her my key. The name on her vest read "Melissa".

She lead me to the cart that lead to my vault. It raced through the tracks, looping up, down, sideways, slantways, any way you can name. By the end of the ride, I was terribly dizzy and equally nauseas. We stepped out of the cart in unison. Melissa turned the key and opened the large,elaborate door to my vault.

Inside of my vault was a fairly good amount of money. I chose enough coins to buy myself supplies, robes, lunch, and maybe a souvenir. I stepped out of my vault. Melissa closed the door and locked it again. We stepped back into the cart and I braced myself for another crazy ride. We whooshed back into the lobby of Gringotts. I thanked Melissa and headed out the door.

Next I had to head to Madame Malkins shop for new robes. Mine were far too small for me now. I headed down the street until I reached the building. I entered the small shop.

"Welcome! Please wait on the chair over there. Madame Malkin ordered. I obeyed her and sat in one of the large plush purple chairs in the small waiting room.

"Thank you." said a familiar voice from behind the curtain. A tall blonde boy walked out from behind it, carrying a pile of black Slytherin robes.

"Granger." he sneered, barely glancing at me.

"Malfoy." I replied. I had a strong distaste for this boy, and he has a strong distaste for me. We have been enemies since the day we met. He thinks of me as a bushy haired mudblood, and I think of him as a dirty little sneering ferret. Malfoy headed out of the shop without saying another word.

"Please come forth, Miss Granger." Madame Malkins commanded. I stood up and walked toward her. She quickly took my measurements. She went around the corner, performed a spell, and came back with my brand new robes. I handed her some money and left the shop.

I decided to buy a drink. I looked around to find someone who had a cart that was selling drinks. I saw a stand that said " BUTTERBEER 5 SHILLINGS!". Perfect! I headed toward the cart.

"Hello, deary." said a twisted looking wizard at the cart. " Would you like to buy some butterbeer?"

The man looked as ancient as Dumbledore. He had frizzy gray-black hair and a million wrinkles. He had an eye patch over one eye, the other being dark green. He wore a black cloak that looked as if it was 10 sizes to large for him. Covering it was... cat fur?

"Yes, please." I handed the man exactly 5 shillings. He handed me a butterbeer. I thanked him and started to leave.

"_Enjoy,"_ he called, and then started cackling until he had a hacking fit.

"Thanks..." I replied, and quickly hurried away. That was very odd... I gulped down the butterbeer and threw away the bottle. As I headed to my next destination, I began to feel very strange. A warm tingling feeling spread through my body, and a grew very hot and itchy. As more time passed, I noticed small brown hairs appearing on my arms and legs. I ignored all of these symptoms and continued to walk.

As I entered the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, I got some very odd stares from people around me. I noticed that the brown hair on my body was growing thicker, and everything that was colorful seemed... faded, I suppose. Also, I felt I was growing shorter. I began to grow worried. I sat at one of the tables and looked at the menu. Suddenly I had a craving for fish. I hated fish. But I had a terrible craving for it. I called over a waiter and asked for fish. He also gave me an odd look, but went to the kitchen to get my order. A few minutes later he came back with the fish.

"Would you like something to drink...Miss?" asked the waiter.

"Yes please, may I have milk?" Milk? I was lactose intolerant! What was going on?

"Uhh...sure." A few seconds later he gave me some milk. I gulped down my meal ferociously, paid the bill, and left. I felt the urgent need to take a nap in the sun.

I headed to the closest bench I saw and curled up in a ball on it. Surprisingly I was almost small enough to ft perfectly. I closed my eyes and...purred? Slowly I fell asleep.

I woke as a cat.

A/N: Hey guys I hoped you all liked chapter 1. You'll later find out why it is called Metella. Also, Draco will have a lot to do with this. Comment! Subscribe! Leave questions! Bye!


	2. The Magical Menagerie

Disclaimer: I do not own HP and related things

Chapter 2:

Draco's POV:

"Father, I don't want a stupid new pet! Especially not a cat! Why can't I at least get an owl?" I whined.

"Because, Draco, you killed your old owl and this is your punishment." replied my father.

"It was an accident. I just happened to be practicing some killing spells and he flew in the way. It was his own fault, Father!"

"Draco, you will get a cat. Stop complaining or I'll get you a dirty old rat like the Weasley's old one, do you hear me boy?" I fell silent. I did not want to disobey my father. I knew what would happen if I did. Besides, I would rather have a cat then a rat. I hated rats. They...well, scared me. Ever since I was about 3 years old, I have been terrified of rats. It all started like this... (Flashback)

_ It was a cool fall day. I was playing in a pile of leaves that my father had just magically raked. I was having a great time, rolling around and laughing. I remember all of the pretty fall colors of the leaves. I paused to scratch my nose, I think, when out of the corner of my eye I saw something large and brown. Suddenly, a huge rat (well at least it seemed big then) jumped at me. I screamed and rolled around. Trying to get it off, but to no avail. The large creature dug its huge, yellow, pointy, grotesque fangs into my flesh. I shrieked in pain. My mother came over and did a quick killing curse on the rat. I cried and cried, even after my mother had fixed up my arm. That day was also the first day my father hit me. It was because I would not stop crying. "Malfoys never cry!" he yelled, and struck me across the face._

Maybe its not so much rats that I'm afraid of, but my father, but since I was so young, I associated them with each other because they were both bad memories that happened on the same day. Anyways, my next stop was to the Magical Menagerie, the wizard "pet shop", as muggles called it. I dreaded the place, it smelled putrid and it was so loud. Plus, it was very cramped, usually filled with young children. I hate children. Also, it would have rats. I felt sick to my stomach. We walked down the street a bit until we reached the shop. As iI said before, it was very tiny and dingy, even on the outside. We entered the shop.

PREVIOUSLY...

Hermione's POV:

I shrieked (well, meowed) and stood up. I was only about 9 inches tall and 15 inches long. I was coated in thick brown, fluffy fur. I had small but sharp claws on my dainty paws. I had a huge bushy tail. "Help!" I tried calling, but all that came out was a weak "mew". I grew frustrated, and leaped off of the bench and paced. I always paced when I was angry. Every time someone passed me I would hiss at them. How could this have happened? I sat down and thought for a moment. The old man! It must have been the butterbeer he sold me. It was tainted. It must have been. I had to find this man.

I set off down the crowded street. It was much harder getting through crowds now. Also, I kept receiving nasty comments like these:

"Stupid cat!"

"Mange-pelt!"

"Ugly matted lump!"

Not fun... Anyways, I continued down the road, occasionally clawing at people who insulted me. I didn't have any clue of how I was going to find the buttterbeer stand again. I was far too short to see over the people. Suddenly, I had an idea... I leaped onto a man's cloak and climbed up his back. He yelped in surprise, then tried batting me off of him. I quickly jumped on his head and started searching. I only had a bit of time before he threw me off. Frantically, I whipped my head left and right, and...there it was! I jumped off of the man's head.

"Thank you!" I called, but again, it came out as a meow. I sighed inwardly.

I bounded toward the cart. The old man was selling butterbeer to a tall man with black hair. I hissed and he dropped the drink.

"Damn!" he cursed, brushing drops of butterbeer from his shirt.

"I'll give you another, for free!" exclaimed the old man.

"Naw, man, I ain't thirsty anymore!" he stormed away without even paying.

"Stupid cat!" yelled the old man. "Wait...cat? Bushy brown fur, brown eyes...you're the girl I sold butterbeer to earlier!" he laughed, and bent down to pick me up. I clawed his good eye. His laughter quickly turned to swearing. He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and threw me in a cat cage he seemed to _conveniently _have. I _reeowed_ in surprise. He swung the cage onto his stand and caught his breath.

"Off to the Magical Menagerie. Valerie, the manager, and I have made a deal. She supplies me with a butterbeer stand so that I will have a living, and that butterbeer turns humans to cats. I suppose you've already figured that out. The cats will be sold at her shop. This process keeps both of us in business. Brilliant, isn't it? Wish I could say I thought of it, but no, Val did. The old man chuckled. He lifted the cage and brought me down the street to the Magical Menagerie. He swung open the dooor and walked inside.

Inside there were no customers (the shop must still have been closed, it was usually crowded), only a middle aged woman with curly red hair and bright pink lipstick. She wore a blouse that was the same color as her lips. It had pointed shoulders and buttons shaped like stars. Her face was what scared me the most. Her eyes seemed to bulge out of her head and she wore a huge white grin. She gave me the chills.

"Morning, Senex!" chirped the woman.

"G'day, Val! I've brought you another one" replied the old man, Senex.

"Very good. Bring it here." Senex did as he was told. He set the cage, with me in it, of course, on the counter. Valerie peered in. She made a disgusted face. I hissed viciously. "This one will definitely need some grooming, wont it Senex?"

"Of course, Val." Senex replied. "My payment, please?"

"Yes, of course, here is 1 Galleon. Have a ball." Val said with obvious sarcasm.

"WHOOPY! Oh, I will Val, I will!" he danced out of the shop, still cheering. Ok...

Valerie got right to work, brushing and snipping at my thick fur. I hissed and fought her, but it was no use, she was an expert at this. She trimmed my claws and cleaned out my ears. I wiggled and snarled, but my efforts were still fruitless. I was as helpless as a kitten. Oh wait... I _was one!_ Well, a cat... She finished by soaking me with a quick "Aguamenti" and a fast-drying charm. She then threw me in one of the vacant cages in the shop. She went back to working on some sort of document. I crossly sat down and hissed.

"Shut up!' she yelled. Huh, not so bright and cheery now, are you, _Val?_ I thought. I fet tired again so I laid down and took a nap.

Draco's POV:

As we entered the shop, my nose caught the disgusting smells of the animals. I swear I almost vomited. There were children running all around the shop and..._ laughing. _Ugh, could this place get any worse?

"Hello! Welcome to the Magical Menagerie!" It just did get worse. A bright pink woman greeted my family from behind the store's checkout counter. The way she stared at you scared me.

"We're here for a cat." stated my father.

"A cat? Of course, we just got one in today. I'll show you her." the scary pink woman led us to a cage with the ugliest cat I have ever seen. It was matted and dull brown, and it looked pissed off. "Unfortunately, this is the only cat we currently have."

"Well take her." said my father. I loathed him sometimes.

"Very good!" she took the hideous cat and put it in a small cage that floated on its own."Here you go. Five Galleons please!" My father paid the woman. We took the cat and left. It seemed to be angrily meowing. Stupid cat. I hated cats.

"What will you name her, Draco?" asked my mother.

"I'll name her, I dunno, Metella." I replied.

A/N: Chapter 2 everyone! Mange-pelt is from Warriors btw. All credit to Warriors. Oh, and Senex means old man, hahahah! Thank you, Google Translate. Comment, Subscribe, ask questions, read my friends story The Battle of Hogwarts that I posted for her please! Bye!


	3. Slytherin Princess

Disclaimer: I don't ow Hp and related things.

Chapter 3

Hermione's POV:

I couldn't believe it. I was going home with the _ferret._ He was my worst enemy! Why did he even want a cat? He had an owl! I was confused, frustrated, angry, and a bit scared at the same time. What would his house be like? Where would I be living? What would I be fed? What did the Malfoys act like in their own home? All of these questions and a million more ran through my small brain. Draco Malfoy kept staring at my cage and glaring. I hissed at him, and he leaped and screamed like a little girl. Ok, so I'm exaggerating. He screamed like a teenage girl.

I tried escaping from the cage, but my small paws (not to mention I didn't have thumbs) were no match for the slippery lock. I hissed in frustration. Being a cat was awful. I couldn't even pick up a book! How was I going to get back to normal? I _could not_ be stuck like this forever. How would I get to classes? How would I get to Hogwarts? Stay focused, I thought. I had to find a way to escape the Malfoys before anything else. That would be the most difficult task. They lived in a mansion; they probably had tons of security charms cast on the house. I felt like pacing, but the cage was much too small. You know, for something magic, you'd expect better quality.

My attention snapped to Lucious Malfoy, who was now telling his family to prepare to apparate. They all stood in a line and apparated. "_Reeoooorw_!"I shrieked. I felt like all of the molecules in my body were slowly stretching. I almost vomited when we arrived. I took a second to catch my breath before I looked around. When I looked up, I gasped at what I saw.

The place was huge, and I mean _HUGE!_ It had a gigantic crystal chandelier hanging above the middle of the large room. A beautiful fireplace was next to a lovely arrangement of dark green couches. In the center of the room was a magnificent mahogany coffee table. In all of the corners of the room there were statues of Greek gods and goddesses. The walls were painted green, and the floors were made of fine wood. The Malfoys really were rich.

"Draco, go take Metella to your room. I'll be up in a minute with a surprise for you." my mother told me.

"Alright..." he sighed. He carried me, still in the cage, up a large set of marble stairs. He then walked down a very, very long hallway. Finally, we reached a fancy oak door that appeared to be his room. We entered the door.

Draco's room was not at all what I expected. Yes the room was painted green and sported signs of Slytherin all over it, but that was the only thing I expected. The wall was hung with many quidditch posters. His desk was cluttered with old papers and quills. He had a normal bed with a plain dark green comforter. But on his bed was a...dragon plush? Malfoy also had many bookcases lining his walls. I didn't know he read. Also, he seemed to have his own master bathroom. Of course...he was a Malfoy. Other than that, the room seemed pretty normal, a dresser here, a night stand there, and also a closet. Finally he set down the cage on his bed and opened it. I leaped out of the cage onto the soft surface of his bed. I stretched, not believing I was human only a few hours ago. I went over to the dragon. I was right, it was a plush. I snickered inwardly. This could be something to hold against him when (or if) I was human again. I picked the toy up and brought it over to where Draco was sitting on the bed.

"Oh, thats Sparkles. He's an old toy my mum made me when I was five." he said, looking at the toy with reminiscence in his eyes. Again, I snickered. It even had a name.

"Listen, cat. You better be good. I could end up killing you like I did to my owl." I was shocked. Malfoy killed his own owl? Now I was afraid. "You'll probably be staying in my room, so make yourself comfortable. My mother will be up in a moment with her 'surprise'" We both sat on the bed and waited. A few minutes later Narscissa Malfoy came in holding a box.

"Here it is! I made it myself." she squealed with excitement. "Go on, open it." She handed him the box.

Draco opened the lid and took out the present. I almost laughed out loud, except I was a cat.

"Thank you, Mother..." The present turned out to be a green cat bed with neat stitching on the front that read: Slytherin Princess. Was that for me? No way I was sleeping in that. But it was either that or next to Draco on his bed. Suddenly I wanted to be the Slytherin Princess.

"Oh, Draco, don't you love it?"

"Its great..." He was obviously lying, but his mother was too excited to notice. She skipped out of the room, squealing, "Enjoy!"

"Ugh, my mother always makes me stupid girly junk. Here," said Draco, tossing the bed on the floor. "Go lay in it or something." He plopped down on his bed and sighed. I awkwardly jumped off of Draco's bed and cautiously stepped into my own new one. It was actually quite comfortable. I settled down and purred. Maybe being a cat wasn't so bad after all. Slowly I drifted into a deep sleep.

A/N: Not the most exciting chapter, eh? Ahh well, it will get more funny and wayy more awkward. Remember, Hermione is living in Draco's room. Where he gets dressed. You get the point... Anyways, I give full credit for SPRAKLES to ICYPANTHER, one of the greatest fanfictioners I have ever read! I couldn't resist putting Sparkles in. He is from Icy's story "A Parenting Class". Please read it it is amazing and super funny. ANYanyway, comment, favorite, subscribe, read my friends story, A Battle of Hogwarts, ask questions. Please do at least 1 of these things. Thanks! Bye!


	4. Draco's Diary

Chapter 4: Draco's Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. Also, I do not own the lines "Accio guitar" or "totally awesome". They belong to Starkid.

Draco's POV:

My mother was so annoying! I was 15, why would I want a cat bed that said "Slytherin Princess" in my room?But, since I didn't want to offend my mother, I had to keep it. She did make it and I don't even know if she used magic. I wish my father didn't come up with stupid ways to punish me. I didn't want a cat. I wished I hadn't killed my owl. This was all my fault, I hated to admit.

I laid down on my bed and sulked. The stupid cat didn't even do anything. It was just sleeping. Is that all a cat did? Suddenly I realized I didn't even know how to care for a cat. What should I feed it? Where does a cat go to the bathroom? How do you even groom a cat? I had headache. The stupid cat seemed to sense my frustration. It rose it's little furry brown head and looked right in my eyes. It then went back to sleeping. Odd, it had chocolate brown eyes just like Granger's. They were even almost...human-like. I laughed at my foolishness. And why did I even know what color Granger's eyes were? I cleared all thoughts of the Gryffindor girl from my head. I had to figure out how to care for a cat. I would ask my mother. She probably had a cat when she was young. I headed downstairs and found my mother lounging on the couch, reading "Witches Wardrobe" fashion magazine.

"Mother," I got her attention.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked, peeking over the top of her magazine.

"How do you care for a cat?"I questioned. I couldn't believe how foolish I sounded.

My mother laughed. "Well, Draco, it's fairly simple. We mainly just need to buy a few supplies. Then I will teach you how to care for it."

"Why can't the house elves care for it?" I complained. I already knew the answer.

"Your father says that caring for her is part of your punishment." replied my mother.

"Fine." I snapped. I took a deep breath. "So where do we find these 'supplies'"

"At Carla's Creature Care, of course."

"Do I have to come?"

"Yes, Draco."

"Please don't make me." I pleaded.

"Well, you have been punished enough already. I suppose you can stay here and bond with Metella."

I silently cheered. "Thank you, Mother!" She smiled and apparated.

I ran up to my room. I entered to find the cat...going through my closet?

"Stupid cat!" I screamed. It froze, looked at me, and ran under my bed.

"Accio guitar."

Previously...

Hermione's POV:

When I woke, Draco was no longer in the room. I quickly rose. This would be a perfect time to find more embarrassing things to hold against him. Hmmm...where to look first... I glanced around the room. His closet! Perfect! He had left it open. This was gonna be totally awesome. I rummaged through his mess of a closet. So far there were only piles of clothes scattered on the ground. I dug through the piles. Nothing interesting so far. _C'mon,_ I thought. _There must be something you want to hide, Draco. _As I continued to dig, my paw hit something hard. I brushed the clothes covering it away. The item appeared to be some kind of book. I flipped it over with my nose. Jackpot!

The cover of the item read, "Draco's Diary". I couldn't believe it. I blinked, hoping the journal wouldn't disappear. To my delight, it didn't. Slowly, I flipped it open... The first page read:

_ I hate my mother! She made me purchase this stupid book, and she is forcing me to write in it once a week. She says I should keep track of my "childhood memories" as they happen. That's so lame! Stupid parents! I'm done writing in this for today._

I flipped the page...

_Today was my first day at Hogwarts. I was, of course, sorted into Slytherin. I met the "great" Harry Potter. He was so stupid. I offered him the chance to be my ally, and he turned _me_ down for a Weasley. ME! Oh, well, I don't need him. He can go frolic with Weasel. I don't care. Ick, they also hung out with this hideous mudblood. She had brown hair so bushy it was practically an afro. I don't recall her name._

I stopped reading and growled. I didn't have an afro! I flipped a few pages until I saw my name.

_ I cannot believe that that mudblood Granger touched me! She punched me right in the face and blacked my eye. I gave it right back to her, though. I whipped out my wand and pointed it right at her ugly face and screamed, "CRUCIO!" That should teach her a lesson._

I laughed. Thats not how I recalled it. After I punched him he ran away screaming like a little girl, his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, following close behind. I flipped more pages.

_I AM FURIOUS! Today the professor Mad-Eye Moodie, turned me into a ferret! How dare he! My father will hear about this! Now everyone at school is calling me"ferret"._

I snickered and flipped the page.

_ I am breaking up with Pansy, I don't care if we're "destined" to be together. I hate her. She is always so clingy and annoying. Plus, she's always screwing up my hair. Do you know how long it takes forme to get it so perfect? HOURS! Ugh...stupid Pansy. I'm going to send her a letter that will make her cry!_

I flipped the page to find many drafts of letters stating that Malfoy was breaking up with Pansy. Most of them went somewhat like this...

_Pansy,_

_ I don't ever want to see you again. You are the most stupid, annoying girl I have ever met. You are even worse than Granger._

_ Draco_

I flipped a couple more pages, surprised to find my name again. The page read:

_ Last night I had a horrible nightmare. I was in DADA class, and we were doing a lesson on the boggart. I went up for my turn, and the boggart took form of Hermione Granger and I...We were, and I can't believe I'm even writing this, _kissing. _I am scarred for life now._

If I was a human, my face would resemble a tomato right now. I would be blushing harder than Ron when he's at his angriest. I slammed the journal closed and buried it again. I couldn't bear reading another entry. Besides, I could hear someone coming u down the hall. Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open open. Malfoy saw me in his closet.

"Stupid cat!" he screamed. I froze, then ran under his bed, the only safe place in sight. He swat on the bed, which sunk down and squished me uncomfortably.

"Accio guitar!"

No way.

AN: Ok, a few things.

I give credit to the diary idea to my friend, who is nicknamed Curlystar

She also had the idea for making Draco have a dream about something

_3. _Writing the boggart thing was so AWKWARD

but yeaa...sorry its been so long since I've updated, Writer's Block... Hope you liked it. I'll try updating soon. Also, I'm gonna have a vote. WHO LIKES KREATURE AND WHO LIKES DOBBY? Leave a comment with your answer and when I update next I'll show the results. Well, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE, READ MY FRIEND'S STORY! BYE!


End file.
